Born to be free
by wolfpackstories
Summary: This story is rated m for mature for sex course language and crude humor so no younguns and I do not own mortal kombat nor do I gain anything from this this is nothing but a fanfic and parody
1. Chapter 1

born to be free

Hey whats up everyone im back with a brand new story and im sorry about being gone for a year or two but im in college now and ive been thinking about life and yada yada but what ever

this is rated M for mature for sex course language and crude humor so no young'uns okay lol alright so without a further ado lets begin

WHEN WILL YOU GROW UP I MEAN YOUR NINETEEN AND YOU DONT HAVE A JOB AND ALL YOU EVER DO IS PLAY YOUR VIDEO GAMES shouted my mother as for my dad he was just reading his news paper trying not to get involved as she kept on shouting as for my little sister laughed as I was being shouted at as I stared down trying to hold the tears back as I tried to block her out because it was the truth I was bullied though out my entire high school life by teachers bullies jocks the cheerleaders and even my own friends have left me behind and whats worse was that I had to stay another year in that hell of a place because of my marks and even if I pass what college or university would have me.

A shadow thats what I always stayed out of trouble but always got in trouble because of others at times I want to just fucking beat them all up all of the bullies and push overs that caused me grief as I held my head down as my anger grew and grew with every harse and hurtful words I got up and ran out of the door as I heard my mother and father shout out my name ROBIN.

I ran and ran untill I was on the bridge that was in the park I always enjoyed this place it gave me peace but I was lost in thought and my faith had drindled because of all of the injustice in my life I wanted to scream and shout out FUCK ALL OF YOU but I couldnt because I was always silent I followed others instead of following my own path if there was a god I would ask him or her that I could live the life of video game character and leave this hell of a place as I closed my eyes.

Does thou wish that WHAT as I look around to see no one around as I said WHOS THERE as the voice replied up here young one as I stared up to see and saw an old man but not any old man it was one of the elder gods of mortal kombat argus as my jaw dropped as I silently said argus yes that is my name as I shook my head as I tried to clear my head as I then said is this a dream as the elder god laughed no this is not a dream as I became confused as I then said what brings you to earth argus as I tried to hold back my excitement that im speaking to an elder god.

The elder god was silent as he gave me a stare of sadness as I then asked whats wrong argus? the elder god was silent untill he said I have had a vision that the earthrealm will soon be destroyed and I require your strength robin.

I was dumb strucked as my jaw dropped and I became bugged eyed as the elder god laughed hahahaha now theres a look I have long forgotten as he remembered his youngest son did the same thing before he became the new elder god of edenia.

I finally regained my composure after a good five minutes passed as I then said WWWWWhat do you mean need my strength look at me argus im nothing but a twig how about liu kang as argus then said liu kang has started to lose his purpose he has lost himself how so I asked argus stared at me liu kang will try to win the next tournament to become an elder god but I see the power will get to him and he will destroy both earthrealm and outrealm because of all of the sins in both worlds as I gulped and said oh wow did expect that coming from the pure hearted monk as the elder god nodded and said I know I was shocked too what about every one else as argus closed his eyes as he then said they cannot beat liu kang for he is stronger then all of them AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BEAT HIM ME A SHADOW A TWIG OF A MAN as argus smiled and said yes WHY because this world needs a hero for this world is linked to earthrealm like every dimension in space and time so if earthrealm is destroyed so will every world that is liked to earthprime the real earth WAIT WHAT? what do you mean the real earth as he closed his eyes we elder gods created copies of worlds and this world is nothing more then a copy earthrealm just a different reality but everone here is real and alive as I then asked so if earthrealm is destroyed so will this one and every other dimension as my jaw dropped as said FUCK well I guess I have no choice then do I as he nodded and yes BUT ARGUS I CANT FIGHT I MEAN LOOK AT ME IM NOTHING MORE THEN A FUCKING WEAKLING sorry about my language none taken my oldest son swears all the time as he chuckled as I then said argus.

What do you want me to do I mean look I wont lie im weak im not smart im ENOUGH do not belittle yourself because of others actions and do not blame them but blame yourself WHAT you heard me you blame these bullies for hurting you and calling you stupid but in truth you have a strong heart you care for others more then yourself you are smarter then you let others believe you would be smarter then everyone here if you just focus as I closed my eyes because it the truth as stared at argus and said but im not strong you know as he nodded his head as he then I will help you by giving you a new body WHAT you heard me I shall grant a new body with the skills and powers of that person but it will be yours and you still have your features and my eyes as he pointed at his 5.0 glasses specs as argus smiled and said it is nothing for an elder god as he placed his hand on my eyes that glowed with a yellow light as he removed his hand and I opened my eyes to see the world in full detail as I dropped my glasses to the ground as I looked at everything in full hd for the first time I saw my favorite place and it was beautiful and majestic everything was perfect as I stared at the elder god and I said thank you argus as he smiled and said and what is your answer Robin Dusk.

I smiled and said I accept as he placed his hand on my soldier and said good choice as we changed into particles of energy his was yellow particles while mine were blue as we flew to the sky as I said good bye my old life and hello to my new world.


	2. Chapter 2

Born to be free chapter 2 We had made it to earthrealm of the real earth and it was like my earth except there were demons and monsters fighting against soldiers and fighters as my jaw dropped as I then said holy shit sorry no problem robin as he smiled but frowned when he said there is no souls here that is capadable with you here go figure as I smiled as argus chuckled as I then said so where do we go then to the outrealm as my eyes opened wide as I shouted WAIT OUT REALM YOU MEAN IM GOING TO BE A DEMON as argus said NO WE ARE GOING TO SEARCH FOR A BODY THAT HAS NO SOUL as I nodded my head and said alright but what happens if we come across one then I will merge your soul with the husk and I will add your features and give you all of my knowledge of both earthrealm and outrealm and I will give you something else in return but it will be a surprise as I raised and eyebrow in curiousity but I did not ask as I nodded very well argus then to outrealm it is as we left earthrealm to outrealm and it was like the game except it was more gruesome as there were bones monsters demons chasing and killing people as I said so after I fuse with the body can I help everyone that I want as argus stared at the village being ravage by demons as he said if its your wish robin as I nodded and said thank you dont thank me I was hoping for you to say that as he smiled as we flew untill we were at shao khans palace as I shouted WAIT YOU WANT ME TO START AT THE FINAL BOSS TEMPLE as argus raised his eye brow and said WHAT? as I slapped my fore head as I then said its a video game thing ah as he then said oh and yeah were going inside BUT WHY as argus stared at the palace and said because I sense a powerful husk waiting for a soul to claim it REALLY as I raised my eyebrow and I said if its powerful then I guess we have no choice then indeed as argus flew down dragging me with him as I screamed AHHHHHHHHHHHHH because we had just went though a stone wall as I breathed heavily as argus laughed at seeing me shit myself as I got up after a good passed as I then said where are we now the blood pits or the prison of shao kahns palace and the place where shang tsung does his experiments and I believe he is working on the body that were going to need WAIT DOESNT HE HAVE CONTROL OVER IT THEN yes but he is not stronger then an elder god as nodded of course so where is he then look down as I look down to see a mass of dead bodies and that were cut up and severed into little pieces as I was about to barf but being energy they was nothing to barf out as argus frown and said yes I know how you feel but you have to get use to it as I swallowed the energy particles and yes of course as I shook my head and thought to myself that this isnt my world its the world of mortal kombat and I have to get use to seeing dead bodies as I breathed in and out as calmed down as I then said so where the body that I need as argus pointed at the table as I saw the body of noob saibot NOOB NO WAY YOU WANT ME TO HAVE NOOB SAIBOTS BODY as he nodded and said yes its the perfect body for you the body has no soul as I frowned and said what happened to bi hans soul as argus said you know his soul as I nodded yes he was the first sub zero he was my favorite character ever since I played the first mortal kombat as argus then said do not be sadden shang tsung had lost his soul thanks to liu kang when he first beat him and freed the thousand souls that he stole as I remembered the mortal kombat movie that liu kang freed the souls aswell as his brothers as I nodded and said I remember it was a good moment at the theatres that day as argus smiled as we saw shang tsung sigh out AH FINALLY FINISHED MY LATEST CREATION AS HE SMILED and said NOW I CANT WAIT TO UNLEASH YOU UPON LIU KANG SAIBOT HAHAHAHA as he walked out of the room as the doors closed we decended upon the body as I then said so now what happens argus as he smiled and said lie down beside him as I did so but BOY DID SAIBOT REEK as I tried to cover my nose but couldnt because of im made out of particles right now as I breathed in and held my breath I closed my eyes as argus did his magic.

I felt numb but the feeling was slowly going away as I felt my heart pumping with life and I could feel my lungs fill with air my eyes remained closed but I felt my hair started grow out but I could feel the clothing and armor that I was wearing as I then heard open your eyes robin as I did I saw argus in front of me as I tried to get up but couldnt as I started freak out but stopped after argus told me to stop and calm down as he explained to me that the body was still in shang tsungs grasp and if he removed the chain he would know as I nodded and told him I understand so now what argus as he then said Now im about to give you my knowledge and give you saibots abillitys now this is going to hurt try not to shout heh easier then said as he electricuted me as my teeth clamped down as I tried not to scream as images of maps knowledge and skills of saibot flowed into my mind as the pain was unbearable untill it stopped well except I now had a massive head ache and I could feel my head pumping with blood and knowledge as I silently said OWWWWW as argus was surprised because most would have screamed out like children but now he knew why the future needed robin dusk.

After my headache and blood pumping stopped I stared at argus and said that sucked as he smiled and chuckled indeed but do you feel better as I smiled and said hell yeah after I said that I noticed my voice changed it was no longer that geeky tone it was now a mans voiceas I then said so now what argus are you going to remove the chain asargus then said depends do you have my knowledge and the fighting abilities of saibot as I closed my eyes I could see the history of edenia and how it fell and I could also feel the power of saibot as images and memories that was not his started to flow though him as he felt the energy flow though him like wild fire as argus then said hmmm that new as I open my eyes and whats new as he then said it seems that saibots powers changed abit probably because of your soul as I then said so im not capadable with this body as I frown no it would seem the body has choosen you and adapted to your soul so in a way its beyond perfect as I smiled beind the mask and said awesome as I then said so now that have saibots abilities and your knowledge of this world can you remove this chain because my nose itches as he laughed but frown as he then said when I remove the chain you will have to get out on your own as I smiled and said go figuren I thought that would be the case as I smiled at him as I then said so will I ever see you again as he smiled and said I will always be watching and to give you guidance when you need it just call upon me and do not tell raiden that I helped you as I was about to say why as he then explained because if he knew then he would want you to join them claiming that I brought you to aid them but in truth it will be you to finally end mortal kombat as I nodded and remembered the plan as I smiled and said untill next time argus as he smiled and said untill next time as he turned into particles as I felt the chain removed and I could feel me body again as I scracthed my nose as I said thank god I was going to go insane.

After I stretched because my body was cramped and argus told me that was to expected because saibot was a corpse so he had no muscles so having blood and muscles again made it feel really cramped as I stretched and waited for the up coming battle I noticed that my mind was filled with confidence and I was brave was this because of bi hans body and it remembered his emotions sorta like muscle memory only with emotions who knows I dont care as long as I get to try out my new body as I heard running as I smiled and said show time and right on cue the doors swung open to reveal a shocked shang tsung as he shouted SAIBOT I NEVER ORDERED YOU TO MOVE as I then said while smirking BAD NEWS DICK HEAD YOUR NO LONGER IN CONTROL IM ME AND THATS FINAL as I shot a shadow ball that hit him in the chest but he got up DAMN YOU WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU as I replied THE NAMES RO I paused because I was no longer robin I was a mortal kombat fighter as I smiled and said THE NAMES SHADOW DUSK AND IMMA ABOUT TO WHOOP YOUR ASS as I got into a fighting stance as did he as I smiled and said ROUND 1 FIGHT.

I threw three shadow balls at shang tsung but he dodged two and blocked one as I fought with saibots moves but he countered every strike and I was getting pissed off because of it so I decided to use saibot teleport slam but shang tsung saw it coming from a mile away as he smiled and said I DO NOT KNOW WHAT MANNER OF SOUL YOU ARE BUT I CREARTED SAIBOT AND I KNOW HIS EVERY MOVE as I thought FUCK I DIDNT THINK OF THAT as I closed my eyes as I remembered argus telling me that saibot powers had changed because of my soul as I searched for that feeling again as shang tsung charged at me and shouted THIS IS THE END as he was about to punch me I felt it as I smiled and shouted SUCK ON THIS as my body erupted with blue flames that mixed with the black flames as shang tsung was already in the air to try to punch me so he couldnt dodge my attack as he was also confused by this as he shouted BI HAN as I smiled and said WRONG NUMBER PAL as I shot out a shadow ball at him but this was different the ball was blue but black flames was coming out of it as I shot it and hit shang tsung chest once more as he grunted in pain as he started to wobble I then heard FINISH HIM as I shouted out WTF but I noticed that it was like the game he had to beat shang tsung with a fatality to win as I smiled and said this is going to be good as my eyes turn white as I then held an ice blade but I couldnt control my body as I thought WTH but my body slashed shang tsung into tiny little pieces as I caught his head in my hand as I then froze it and crushed it into a million pieces as I regained my body again I shouted WTF JUST HAPPENED as something came out of my body it was a green soul but not any green soul it was BI HANS soul as I shouted SUB ZERO as the soul smiled yes thats my name dont wear it out as he chuckled as he smiled and said thank you warrior I am avenged as I gave out a confused look BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE FREED AFTER LIU KANG FREED THE SOULS OF THE THOUSAND WARRIORS as he frowned and said he did but it wasnt the same I wanted to kill shang tsung with my own hands and you gave me that honor and I thank you warrior for this generous gift I give you full control of my body and the power that shang tsung wanted my lin kuei martial arts and my ice powers aswell as my ice sword may they come to your aid and I will also give my knowledge in how to use them as he bowed and said and with this I am finally freed farewell shadow as a bright light illuminated him as he was sent to heaven and when he left I gained another massive headache as I groaned not another one as I grinded my teeth as bi hans memories went though my mind as I learned his fighting techniques and how to use his powers as I smiled and said AWESOME I GOT NEW POWERS as I turned around and noticed something it was blue and black orbs floating ontop of where I killed shang tsung as I walked closer to it the orbs went inside of me as I said WTF untill a menu popped up as it said CONGRADUATIONS YOU HAVE LEVELED UP as I shouted WHAT THE FUCK.


	3. Chapter 3

Born to be free chapter 3

Congraduations you have leveled up WTF as I stood there shocked to see a level up screen as my jaw hanged down as I saw the level go up from level 1 to level 3 thanks to shang tsung as I then saw the stat menu go up that read Shadow dusk level three.

strength 3

speed 4

defence 3

intelligence 7

special 5

charm 1 (wasnt a ladies man back home lol)

stats remaining 2

as my jaw hanged down untill I remembered argus saying that he had a surprise for me as I smiled and said so im really a game character hahahaha THATS FUCKING KICKASS as I look at my stats I decided to build up on my charm because it sorly lacked and who knows I might get an attack like in other games and sure enough *Ping* you have learned charming grin smile at other with a grin filled with charm and confidence allies gain a boost in confidence and defence as enemies get ticked off by your arrogance and go into a rage except for the opposite sex who might be romancable in do time. (lol)

I stood there laughing at the abillity as I thought theres no way that can work can it as I shook my head and turned around and exited the room as I look around the blood pits to find no one around heh go figure probably because shang tsung always wanted to be alone as I smiled with malice because I thought of something that might piss off shao khan as I let up like an inferno as I started to torch the place up like an open campfire as I smiled to see the bodies of the people started to burn to ashes as papers worth years of work was now nothing but dust as I smiled with my handiwork I left with the smoke as cover.

Five minutes later tarkatans and a female shokan arrived at the scene to only find the entire blood pits prison was engulfed in flames of black and blue were slowly engulfing the entire lower half of shao khans castle as there were trying to stop the flames that were full of screams by criminals and experiments that shao khan created were now crying in pain as they died a painful death the monsters screamed in pain as the criminals accepted it because this pain was nothing compared to the endless toture they had endured for years.

I watched from outside of the castle to see my handiwork as I heard the fire killing the criminals who died while crying with happiness and joy that they were finally freed as for the monsters and demons I heard them cry but I did not care because I had to be strong because of the world I lived in now.

But as I started to walk away I forgot one important thing I FORGOT TO ABSORB THE EXP FUCK MY LIFE as I bended down in shame from my own stupidity but I got up because I can always gain more exp on my journey but first I need to get out of outrealm as I closed my eyes as I remembered saibots ability to teleport but was it strong enough to go to earthrealm as I closed my eyes and said yeah its enough as I evaporated into black particles and teleported as I traveled though the dimensions like with argus I wonder if I can go back home like this as I shook my head NO I WONT GO BACK atleast not untill I save mortal kombat as I looked up to see earthrealm as I teleported to a destroyed mall well more like came out of because the area was the exact place where I stood from the forest so both outrealm and earthrealm was the same in locations as I read saibots memories as I looked around to find abandoned stores from video games arcades and a couple of others that were not destroyed and a fountain that still had water still being poured in as I then looked at what I was wearing I finally remembered the smell of saibot as I removed the mask and took a sniff from my clothing and I nearly barfed because it smelled like ass a I fell to my knees as I immediatly put the mask back on and thanking god that saibot had the mask as I then started to strip as I took off saibots armor arm braces foot guards and then the clothing came off and after I threw them far away I walked towards the other direction while in my birthday suit as I leaned over the waters of the fountain as I breathed heavily with my eyes closed untill I opened them to only see my reflection I was fucking ripped well not goro ripped sorta like liu kang ripped as I stared at dark blue eyes from my mask as I then took off my mask to only see myself well a more chisiled face I no longer had that baby fat or chubby cheeks I had a chisiled chin and I no longer looked skinny and paled skin I looked healthy strong and handsome if I dare say so as I looked at my face untill I saw my hair I hair long dark brown hair that reached down to my shoulders but it was in a ponytail that hanged low and along my back as I got up I was now six foot four I was origonally five feet high I know I was short and skinny so the perfect punching bag as I looked at my six pack my dark skin (native american) that shined from the suns rays as I stood there seeing how much I changed and I was surprised and happy to see that I was handsome as I smiled to see healthy gums and a brilliant white smile.

After a good minute of admiring myself I looked down to only that my lower region had also grown in length and width as I smiled and said awesome so after another minute and after a good wash from the fountain I started to go though the stores to look for clothes because saibots clothing reeked and they were now in the trash well except for the mask that I kept because it can come in handy because I didnt smell anything and that can help so much when dealing with poisonous gas and also I wanted to protect my handsome face (lo) as I searched I saw a clothing store thank god because I didnt feel good fighting demons while going all beowolf on them.

I searched though the store as I grabbed an armless black hoodie that had a zipper going though the middle but I didnt wear a shirt under it because it felt constricting as I grabbed underwear and a pair of black cargo pants that were tight but loose so they were confortable and flexible as I then grabbed black socks and black steel toed boots but I still kept saibots arm guards and knee protectors but not after a good cleaning from the fountain.

When I put on my gear I looked like a fucking ninja and I looked like a badass as I then placed the mask on my face and it made the out fit work as I smiled behind the mask and said alright im ready as I then teleported onto the roof of the destroyed mall as I looked around to see the entire city was being over runned with demons and monsters as I smiled and said ALRIGHT TIME TO GAIN EXP as I teleported to a nearby building and looked down to see an officer was being cornered by a gaint demon as the officer said WELLL FUCK ME as he waited for immeniant doom as the giant demon raised its arm to crush the officer who was shooting a pistol at but with little effect as the officer prayed untill I jumped down and stabbed the demon in the back with my ice sword that was given to me by bi han.

The giant demon roared with pain as the officer saw me repeatly stabbing him in the back with an ice sword he saw his chance and tossed me something as he shouted HERE USE THIS as he threw a grenade at me as I caught it as he then shot the demon in the eye as it screamed out and I realished what he wanted me to do as I pulled the pin and threw it down in its thoat as I then jumped down and not a second to soon the demon blew up well its head did that caused its body to be a fountain of blood as I laughed and shouted KICK ASS as I turned around to see the officer was stryker.

When I stopped and said WAIT YOUR STRYKER as my jaw dropped but it looked like I was just surprised in seeing the swat fighter as he said yeah thats name so who are you your obisily from not around since you stabbed that thing like a ninja and whats with the ice blade as he pointed at my bloody ice sword as it disappeared when I let go of it strykers eyes went wide WAIT WHERED IT GO as I shrugged its magic so it only comes out when I need it too as I chuckled when I saw his surprised look as he shrugged and well thats new but I guess that just the norm considering the earth is being overrunned by monsters and demons HAHAHA yeah no doubt as the swat then looked at me and said you said my name and I havent met you before so who are you as I flinched because I screwed up yet again as I calmly said the names shadow dusk and the reason I know your name is because you have a good rep and everyone talks about the legendary swat fighter stryker as I crossed my arms as he gave me a confused look as he said REALLY che go figure I didnt really know that people saw me like that im just doing my duty as he blushed for abit because of how I knew him as he then says SO WHO ARE YOU a fan or did you come out here to fight as I smiled and said I came out to gain experience and also for the thrill ride as he looked at me and said ALRIGHT thats differntly new why because most people are running away or hiding from all of this and even some of my team are trying to hide from these things really so no civilians or teens are fighting NO WHY WOULD THEY as I shrugged and said because you always hear from people that when the world ends from demons zombies and monsters they would fight but I guess their all talk and no bark as I laughed as stryker gave me a confused look but chuckled because I was different and it was good to see sommeone else fighting these monsters.

After a good long chat styker was called by an emergency as we parted ways while I absorbed the demons essence and gained more experience as I upgraded to lever 4 and increased my strength but as the day progressed on I decided to spend my time helping surviors escape by killing demons and farming exp and by the end of the day I was level twenty my stats were stacked because some levels gave me either 1 stat to three stats at one level so I was fucking lethal but when the moon was high in the middle I for got one important thing to ask styker whens the next tournament.

But my question was answered its in three days and congraduations on being level twenty how do you feel as I turned around to see argus as I smiled behind the mask and said OH you have no idea how it feels but it feels GREAT as we both laughed on.

Stats so far

strength 10

speed 10

defence 8

intelligence 10

special 8

charm 7

skills learned

strength never give up a ten hit combo move

speed haste you can now run for miles without taking a breather and this skill increses speed by 2 and stamina increases aswell

defence iron skin you can no longer feel minor attacks and heavy attacks are weaker now and acid or poison no longer hurt you

intelligence you can now sense enemies attacks and sense a presense from 500 feet away.

special black hole create a black hole to injure you target

charm so no fear you no longer fear anything be it demons giants or other damned things your allies gain a boost in strength and defence and woman shall love your courage but will fear you.


	4. Chapter 4

born to be free chapter 4

NEVER GIVE UP as I crushed another demon into dust as I ripped its head off with a fatality I was covered from head to toe with demon blood as I panted from farming experience points and becoming level 25 I realished that I was leveling up slower probably because these guys are weak now I mean I just slaughtered an entire army like it was nothing as I took a breather as I sat on the ground while I ripped a demon in half with a blackhole that took its legs and only leaving its top half as slowly crawled towards me as I then shunked my ice blade in its skull and thus killing it.

While I sat there I wondered how I can gain more experience as I sat there untill I felt a presence and it was right behind me as I jumped and ducked the acid spit as I saw the green sludge eating away the rock I was sitting on a piece of a collapsed stone building as I looked up to only see reptile as I smiled and thought SWEET MORE EXPERIENCE AND ITS FUCKING REPTILE ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS.

When I got back on my feet I heard reptile speak ITS BEEN AWHILE SAIBOT SO SHAO KAHN DECIDED TO BRING BACK UP HUH HAHAHA as I got up as I stared at reptile as I then said SORRY BRO BUT SAIBOT IS NOT HOME RIGHT NOW SO LEAVE A MESSAGE as I smirked as the lizard man stood up with a surprised look on his face and said WHO ARE YOU AND WHERES SAIBOT as I stood there while stareing at him without a care in the world as I smiled and said MY NAME IS SHADOW DUSK AND IMMA ABOUT TO WHOOP YOUR ASS whoa dazz avo.

While reptile was dumb founded I shot an ice ball at him that froze him as I created a shadow copy of myself that tackled him to the ground and when he got up while rubbing his head as I then shouted NEVER GIVE UP (oh by the way I can use the abiilty with my thoughts but its just feels right just shouting it out lol) as I did a ten combo move on reptile I then heard finished him off as I stared at reptile while trying not to laugh because I saw him just wrobbleing back forth with a dazzed look on his face but as I thought to my self I mean it would suck if I just killed him off like this I mean I like reptiles story trying to avenge his peoples death and trying to revive them again I mean come on thats respect and besides I want to fight him in the tournament as I then bitch slapped the lizard man in the face as he got knocked out and after he hit the floor experience rained from the heavens as I turned from level twenty five to level twenty eight KICKASS as I closed the stat menu without spending any stats because I want to think of my options before spending them as I stared at reptile and thought to myself.

It would suck if he came after me and next time he might get me with his acid spit but it wouldnt work because of my iron skin ability that nullifies the acid but I just dont want my clothes to melt away but I might have to change clothes because im covered with demon blood as I looked at reptile as I then thought for a second but I shrugged and just teleported back to shao khans palace and dropped off lizard boy to his room as I grabbed reptile and teleported though a blackhole and in an instant I was in shao khans palace in the blood pits again or what was left of it as I saw the skeletons and burnt rock and melted metal from the cages and cell doors as I closed my eyes and saw where reptiles room was with bi hans memory or saibots memories as I walked out of the blood pits.

I know what your thinking why would I come back well for starters everyone thinks im still saibot so I actually strolled in the palace without a care in the world and this would be my last time jumping here because lizard boy is going to blow my cover because when he wakes up hes going to shao khan and warn him without a doubt.

When I walked out of the doors without a care in the world but I stopped because I felt a some killing intent as I was about to get slashed in the face but I dodged the slash attack and glared at the fucker who tried to cut my head off as I turned my head I saw Baraaka or so I thought because this baraaka had breasts as I blushed for a second and just shook my head its a good thing im wearing my mask or everyone would have seen me blush as I then looked back at tartakan woman that only smiled at me while licking the blood off of her blade as she then said saibot its been awhile hows it going and what happened to reptile as she looked at me with lust filled eyes.

But I just stood there as I thought OKAY WHY IS BARAAKA A WOMAN as I stood there but I shook my head as I then answered in a monotone voice or saibots voice im doing good baraaka and it had been awhile and to answer your question baraaka reptile was ambushed from those earthrealm bastards and had to save him as I stared at her but to my surprise she only smiled at me and said is that so che you can never trust these lizards womans to do your work as I was confused as I gave out a huh im sorry baraaka but isnt reptile a man as she looked at me funny as she then replied you mean you dont know do I know what that reptiles people have the same bodies as human mens but they have different genitals as I gave her a shocked look as she sighed and said so you never knew that your best friend was a woman as my jaw dropped but it was hidden behind the mask as I shook my head as I gave her a saibot answer it doesnt matter what her gender is or how she looks its how she fights and act but most of all shes fun to have around as baraaka smiled at me and said thats good to hear so what about me saibot how to feel around me as I started to back away from baraaka as she only smiled and had more lust in her eyes as I then said well ummm baraaka im not sure we havent gotten to know eachother and that I never noticed you or why is that because we never talked this much before as I chuckled as she frowned and said I see and if we hanged out more would see me as a woman or a monster as I then said I dont care about looks or how beautiful the person is all I care about is the persons company and thats all as the tartakan woman blushed as she only smiled and said is that so then im happy to hear that dusk as she said lustfully as my eyes opened wide WAIT WHAT as she smiled and pin me on the wall as one of her blade arms streched out as she whispered to my ear and said I know everything about you and I also saw you fight reptile and got here before you did as I grinded my teeth because I didnt foresee this as she then said dont worry I wont rat you out as my eyes opened wide as I then said huh why not as she looked at me and said because you intrigue me and I also what something else as I then said what do you want because I have nothing of value as she smiled and said I want you to kiss me as my eyes opened wide as I then said HUH as she smiled more because of my reaction as I then said you want me to kiss you as I started to blush and it was getting worse because she was basically grinding her breasts on me and I was like a cherry but then I remembered my skills as I thought out so no fear and gentle eyes as I stared at baraaka and said are you sure that all you want baraaka as I caressed her face as she blushed like crazy because of how I changed and it made her excited as she licked her teeth (because tartakan woman have no lips nor the males but I know a spell thanks to my specials) as my mind was clear of all fears and other things that would make me blush or get a boner as I took off my mask.

But I left my hood on so no one else can see my face as baraaka stared at me to only blush at the handsome face of the man shes about to kiss as she was about to kiss I placed my hand on her face as it started to glow she swatted my hand and said WHAT ARE YOU DOING as I sighed and whispered to her ear im only making our first kiss more pleasant as she eyed me but I only reponded with just trust me as she let me place my hands on her face as I whispered shadow mend as her face started glow with a shadow light and as it disappeared it revealed baraaka with a human mouth but with shark like teeth as she felt her face as she looked at me as she then said what did you do as I smiled replied and said I only mended your face but it will change back if we seperate with in a distance or I shut off my magic as she was about to say something but stopped when I only placed my finger on her mouth as I removed it as I then placed my hand on her face as I kissed her as her eyes widened with shock as she felt my tongue slip in as I felt hers but it was different then I thought because she still had her tarkatan tougue and I slitherd like a snake but I didnt mind because this is my first kiss and I woudnt want to ruin it and I dont think she would appreciate me for screwing up after three minutes pass we seperated as we took a breather as she stared into my eyes with more lust in her eyes but she stopped as she looked at me with a sad look as she then said go before shao khans men find you wait what was I that bad as I thought as she then said im sorry but shang tsung warned everyone of your betrayal and are hunting you right now as my jaw dropped as I whispered but I thought I killed him as she shook her head and said you did but shao khan revived him but lost some of his strength.

When I thought of her words I mentally slapped myself forgetting that shao khan can do that as I sighed and nodded my head with a sad look in my eyes as she stared at my eyes as she kissed my cheek as I then caressed her face as we then seperated as I dropped reptile against the wall while I didnt notice her blushing as I laid her down as I stood up and was about to teleport untill I felt baraaka pull my sweater and kissed me one last time as we made out for another minute untill she whispered into my ear hit me as I whispered wait what as she then said I want you to knock me out so im not noticed and that anyone notices of our kiss as I nodded and stared into her eyes as I then whispered shadow glare and from passionate eyes turned into a death glare that knocked her out as I dispelled my magic and her face returned to normal.

When I did that I didnt notice the lust filled eyes of the womans that saw our kiss and how I knocked her out as I then heard shao khans men bursting though the doors as they shouted ITS SAIBOT KILL HIM LOOK HE ALREADY TOOK OUT BARAAKA AND REPTILE and when they said that I teleported.

Ten minutes later baraaka and reptile were in front of shao khan as he shouted WHAT HAPPENED EXPLAIN as the two looked down untill reptile then said we were ambushed by saibot as baraaka looked at reptile with a confused look but she shook her head as she heard shao khan yell out EXPLAIN as she told her side of the fake story that saibot teleported behind them and knocked us out and thats when your soldiers ran in as shao khan then said VERY WELL THATS ALL I WANTED TO HEAR NOW BEGONE AND BE IN HIGH ALERT WE DONT KNOW WHEN HE WILL STRIKE NEXT.

With that said and done the two left untill they were alone as baraaka then said so why did you lie as reptile blushed and said because your my friend and also I dont want to lose what as baraakas eyes grew wide as reptile then said you heard me saibot was my best friend and I also want to feel his embrace even if it isnt his I still want to feel my best friend as she blushed as baraaka then says if I dont beat you to the punch first as reptile glared at her as she then said we shall see I guess we will as the two seperated as they both thought of the same person and the persons name was shadow dusk.

But they werent the only ones thinking of the new saibot as four other other woman thought of shadow dusk some thought of how he trearted baraaka while others thought of when they will fight him and hopefully get there reward in the end as they all blushed.

after I teleported I landed in the destroyed mall again to get cleaned up and to level up my stats and after that I would go to sleep because this place was my base of operations or so I say as I layed down and took a long ass nap.

But as I slept I could only dream of the tarkantan woman as I remembered our kiss I dont know what I should feel either if I should feel grossed out because in what I could remember was that she was a man in the video games could this mean that things are different in this reality then the my worlds perspective of the video game that I remembered as I thought only time will tell as my mind went to sleep as I dreamt of baraaka and I making out.

stats so far

strength 17

speed 20

defence 10

intelligence 14

special 12

charm 14

Strength Power punch a devastating punch that can kill foes or destroy walls of metal and stone to reveal locations or escape a dungeon

ice slide subzeros ice slide attack

furry a rapid punch combo that ends with a devastating kick

sledgehammer smash the opponent with a powerful two handed slam to the head or back.

speed run faster and jump higher and stamina increases with each level or stat this also effects on attack speed.

wallrun you can now defy gravity by running on walls or just stand around like a ninja

Defence unstoppable block you can now block anything be it weapons a shokan or a giant

Improved counter your counter is now more powerful and more unbeatable but it doesnt effect magic or giants if your strong enough to life the person.

Intelligence logic increases with level or stat as does magic

See though the lies you can now see though magic and traps and how to escape both dungeons and questions.

power up you can now charge your magic or specials to do more damage or effect on the opponent or ally but leaves you open to attacks when charging

specials enternal darkness consume the light within a dome with your opponents inside where he or she cant see nothing but you can but it has a draw back this consumes alot of magic and time to prep so impossible to use during one on one.

ice breath freeze the opponent in an instant a faster version of the ice ball but weaker

shadow blast a shadow flame blast that burns the opponents to ashes

ice clone create an ice clone that freezes on contact

ice clone dash an ice version of the shadow dash that creates an ice clone to tackle your opponent that freezes and hits your opponent

shadow mend configure ones assets or features you can now configure or customize one face and body including yours

ice weapon and shadow weapons you can now create either ice weapons or shadow weapons ice weapons are destructive and loud while shadow weapons are silent and deadly

Shadow glare Stare into your opponents eyes and cast them to sleep doesnt work on stronger opponents

charm gentle eyes look into the persons eyes with passionate eyes that shows lust and passion doesnt work if the person doesnt like you or isnt attracted to you

magical hands you can now make your partner quiver with just a touch

great kisser passive skill this skill increases per kiss and added experience if tongued


End file.
